


This is a mess but enjoy

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Deceit battles demons with the past





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has my orginal characters if that puts you off then don't read

"Wow edgy much.” Virgil snickered at Deceit’s view on the world.

Deceit with defeat in his eyes snapped sending everyone back into Thomas’s living room. “I can tell when this will have no effect I’ll leave and you will all get what you want.” He says with a quiver in his voice.

The rest looked shocked as Deceit vanished.

Roman had enough and sunk out without a word, as Logan rose up to continue the discussion.

…..

CRASH

Deceit’s fist shattered the mirror. He was trying to keep his breath steady. He let his heart out and it was stabbed with thoes words. He knew he was different from the others he knew he was alive before he became Thomas’s self preservation. Of course it doesn’t matter now because he was just a useless snake.

Everything he had ever done was controlled by someone else, it was only when he was drafted then lived alone for two years after the war he was free. But….. then his family found him.

He thought death would finally free him. He thought one day his kids would find his journals and learn the truth but that bitch burned them when he got sick when his daughter found them.

Now he was stuck like this in a man who gets to have freedom, and yet he chooses to ruin that because of the same society that destroyed his life.

He was being selfish, and what he wanted felt bitter on his tongue. He just slid down so he was sitting on his bathroom floor. He wondered if his kids were still alive and if they were proud of him….. probably not he was a disgrace. His daughter knew it she read all of his journals before that bitch burned them. She probably thinks of me as a freak.

His head fell as tears fell from his human eye. He cannot wait to feel the sweet relief of death, he could see his friends again, he could see his kid, but he would always be out of reach wouldn’t he.

He missed having long hair.


	2. Some backstory

Deceit was furious when he was summoned doesn’t anyone know decency.

“Why’d you summon Mr edgy liar Thomas we are doing perfectly fine so what if the wedding was a disaster it wasn’t like the snake even tried-” Thomas cut him off.

“Deceit was right Virgil we shouldn’t have gone.” Thomas sighs.

“As much as I dislike to admit this Deceit was right.” Patton sighs trying to wipe the tears that have been dripping down his face.

Virgil looked angry and upset. “Well I would rather be wrong then trust a liar.”

Deceit scowled and looked away catching his gaze on Roman who had become monochrome. “Such a shame isn’t it your stubbornness Virgil hurts others but why do I care I’m just a edgy lying snake who only does bad things isn’t that right Virgil. I’m worthless and I shouldn’t exist.” Deceit’s voice continued to rise as he became more and more upset. “I’m just a fucking crime against nature. I shouldn’t exist in the eyes of God and the church.” He was just quoting what his parents said to him when they forced him away and arranged his marriage. “You rather blame me sleeping with my sister then ADMIT I WAS IN LOVE WITH A FUCKING MAN. YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND I CAN’T EVEN CATCH A BREAK IN DEATH. ” he was balling at this point and just sunk out before the stunned sides could even respond.

……..

“Ok I’ve been going through your memories with a fine tooth comb as Roman puts it and I cannot find any possible way Deceit could of came up with that information.” Logan says pushing up his glasses on his exhausted frame. “So I must concede with Roman’s outlandish idea of Deceit being alive previous.”

Roman regains some color in triumph. “See I can be smart too.”

“You just used Deceit’s words princy.” Virgil scowls looking annoyed refusing to admit he was wrong.

“Well maybe I did Virgil but atleast I am open to realizing people can change.” Roman spat back at Virgil who backed down.

“Guys come on no more fighting.” Patton interrupted.

Logan pauses for a second. “Wait and another thing Thomas only learned about the death wish squad in world war two last month well after Deceit said it offhandedly. Going off Roman’s theory could he be one of those members.”

“You can’t be seriously aiding with roman’s-”

“Virgil Logan is right he even said stuff that wasn’t even found out until like yesterday.” Thomas sighed trying to comprehend having a dead guy in his head that they have been singling out.

“Now I feel bad about singling him out. ” Patton says starting to cry again. “He was probably going through so much.”

Virgil steps back finally giving in. “Alright fine I’ll go find him and apologize and invite him to movie night would that make everyone happy?”

“No Virgil I’ll do it. ” Roman sighs sinking out before anyone could argue.

…….

Roman didn’t know what to expect when he entered Deceit’s room, but what he didn’t expect was a room pulled straight from the 50s. “Wow this is like a time capsule.”

Deceit appeared behind Roman with a huff. “Why are you in my room?”

Roman jumped turning around. “Fuck I just wanted to invite you to movie night because we felt bad, but it’s not out of pity we just want to yknow know you better.” Roman cursed himself you are fucking smooth you asshole.

Deceit can see Roman beat himself up, and he sighs. “Alright fine I’ll join you with movie night if you answer me one question.”

Roman nods quickly.

“Do you guys know?”

Roman stops thinking what Deceit could mean then he figures it out. “You were once alive as a human?”

Deceit blinks not realizing they figured it out after his outburst, he was just thinking about shedding season. “I was talking about shedding season , but that is also correct so I’ll go to movie night.”

Roman smiles and grabs Deceit pulling him into a tight hug. “Oh great do you have any preference to a snack.”

“Beef jerky…” Deceit muttered pushing Roman off of him. “Now get out of my room.”

Roman nods his color returning in full force as he exits.

Deceit just sighs deeply. They know, how did they connect the dots so fast Virgil would of stopped them because he hates my guts.

…..

Movie night

Everyone was singing alone Deceit nearly joined them, but he stopped himself. He wouldn’t sound like he did before, and that killed him inside. He sang away the troubles with the others on the battlefield, they all had broken or beat up instruments they found in the rubble to play. They actually got pretty good and it help bring up moral and it was great out of war when he set up his own bar.

Then he used his voice for his children until he could no longer sing, but now what was the point this voice wasn’t his. So he stood back and wiped the tears from his human half, could he even shapeshift into what he once was. He didn’t know so he just sat back and imagined watching this film with his kids.

His youngest was a little spitfire and he loved her for that. Always on upping her brothers and fighting against all injustice. He brothers although timid always went along with her, he died when they were in their twenties so he had no idea what happened to them.

He does miss them.

“Hey Deceit the movie’s over your turn to pick.” Roman shouted pulling Deceit out of his thoughts.

“Casa Blanca.” He said automatically and cursed himself internally that movie was the first he ever watched with him.

“Ohhhh a classic let’s do it.” Roman hums now sitting next to Deceit as the movie starts.

Deceit smiles softly, maybe he can try something new in the meantime besides sulking he thinks leaning against Roman


End file.
